datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Tympole
Palpitoad - Tympole is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured on DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She is the target of relentless bullying from Poliwag. Place - Season 1 - 3rd Personality - Tympole has a timid nature and does not fight back at Poliwag as she wants to show that she is above Poliwag. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Tympole is first seen on the docks with Poliwag, Poochyena, Skrelp and Snubbull. As soon as she starts to speak Poliwag begins attacking her. They fight as they go to the campfire site and she is then placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors, she is then taken to the cliff. Dispite only showing the slightest bit of hesitation towards the challenge, she is attacked by Poliwag who drags them both off of the cliff. They both successfully land in the centre circle and score points for their team. Later on, after her team loses the challenge, she is seen entering the cabin. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, causing Poliwag to vocalise who displeasure and making her safe until next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Tympole is first seen sat with Ferroseed. He asks her about Poliwag's constant bullying, and she begins to plead with him to get her voted out. Before he can reply he is interrupted by Gallade over the speakers. During the challenge, Poliwag barges past her and stops on the last podium to taunt her, Poliwag then goes to attack her but Tympole dodges the attack, causing Poliwag to fall into the water. Tympole then fails on the second obstacle, stating how she is happy she did better than Poliwag. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Tympole is seen outside of her team's cabin, arguing with Poliwag. Before Poliwag attacks her, Ferroseed gets involved and stops anything from escalating further. Tympole thanks him for this, mentioning that it was 'sweet' of him. During the challenge, she catches up wit Tynamo and his alliance to hide with them. She then convinces them to vote out Poliwag next time they lose, on the condition that she does something for them when they need it. Lickitung can also be seen trying to get away from her. She is later caught by Spiritomb. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Tympole is still asking people to vote out Poliwag next time The Rampant Rhyperiors lose. She approaches Poochyena, Snubbull and Glameow and asks them to vote out Poliwag, to which they agree. Later on, she is sent to do the challenge and is placed into group three. Before it is her turn to do the challenge she speaks with Ferroseed, who wishes her luck. She also receives a message from Tynamo, this being the purposely fail the challenge by knocking Poliwag off of the podium. When it is her turn to do the challenge she does just that, falling onto Poliwag and causing them both to fall into the water. Later on, after her team loses the challenge due to her sabotage, she is seen convincing Spritzee and Ledian to vote out Poliwag. Whilst doing this, Poliwag confronts Tympole, causing Tympole to finally give up on upholding the peace between the rivalry. Tympole yells at Poliwag, asking why she is being increasing the horrible to her and before Poliwag can answer Tympole breaks the news that everyone will be voting Poliwag out. At the campfire ceremony Tympole is in the bottom two along with Poliwag, but ends up receiving the last poffin. Poliwag then apologises for her actions and leave for the docks, but before she can ride off on Gyarados she is stopped by Tympole, who accepts the apology. As she received the last poffin, Tympole is safe until the next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Tympole is seen in the early morning exiting her teams cabin to go on a run. In the confessional, she mentions that she is glad to be able to go on her morning runs as Poliwag made this impossible. She then stumbles upon Ferroseed and happily greets him, however, he slowly backs away. During the challenge, she is seen helping her team with the clues. Whilst hunting for an underground area, she encourages Ferroseed to share his idea and then heads into the cave to get Slugma and Shuppet. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Tympole is seen after Ferroseed leaves the cabin after talking to Slugma. Slugma asks about Ferroseed and Tympole responds by saying that Ferroseed has an anxiety disorder. During the challenge, she is seen with her team whilst they decide on who will compete during the challenge, she does not volunteer. She is later seen being given a rotten oran berry by Tynamo, who asks her to swap Clauncher's meal with it. Tympole then enters the kitchen and throws the rotten oran berry onto the table, knocking off the intended meal for Clauncher. After the challenge Tympole is seen at the campfire ceremony where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Tympole is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Tympole is seen outside of The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin with Oddish. She then confesses her love for Ferroseed to Oddish as Tympole feels that she can trust her. Oddish then runs off yelling that she will tell him and Tympole is left there, sighing. During the challenge she is set to fight Venonat and during the fight Tympole loses. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Tympole is seen speaking with Oddish, asking whether Oddish told Ferroseed about Tympole's love for him. Oddish denies this, saying that she only told her 'acne rock'. During the challenge Tympole is seen with her team as Poochyena attempts to organise it and Tympole is seen below deck for the remainder of the challenge, hiding from Oddish. After Gallade announces that The Rampant Rhyperiors have lost the challenge Tympole is seen in the confessional, torn between voting Oddish out or not. At the campfire ceremony Tympole receives a cannon ball meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Tympole is seen speaking with Spritzee. Spritzee asks if they could be friends and Tympole agrees. During the challenge Tympole climbs hill three with Slugma, Ferroseed and Spritzee and when Ferroseed says that he feels like he is being watched she tells him to hurry up. Later on, whilst resting, Tympole begins to speak to Ferroseed, asking how he is. In the confessional, Tympole says that she enjoyed the talk with him - mentioning that he is brave for helping her deal with Poliwag. They then arrive at the gem, however, before anyone can pick it up Buneary swoops in and takes it. Murkrow, Natu, Ralts and Vanillite then arrive and offer to walk back to camp with them. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Tympole is seen on the beach with Spritzee. She asks her about what she wanted to speak to Slugma about and Spritzee says that she does not want to talk about it. During the challenge, Tympole steps forward as team leader, mentioning in the confessional that she only did this to choose where they stay. She leads the team to a beach by a lake and Slugma offers to find firewood and she tells Lickitung to go with him. She is later seen speaking with Ferroseed, who congratulates her on her leadership. Tympole says that she could not do it without him due to his courage against Poliwag. Later on, she is seen running back to the campfire site with her team, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Tympole is seen with Ferroseed outside of her team's cabin. He once again compliments her on her leadership and asks her why she volunteered to be the leader. Tympole says that she wanted to get out of her comfort zone and after this Ferroseed lets out a nervous laugh, saying that he likes to stay in his. Tympole then says that he has to leave it at some point as it builds character. During the challenge she does not volunteer. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Tympole is seen in her team's cabin with Ferroseed and Slugma, congratulating Slugma on his performance on the previous challenge. During the challenge she succeeds in round one, however, is caught out by Tauros in round two. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that she had voted out Glameow, she also receives a poffin - meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 13 - Tympole will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Tympole is currently the only competing shiny Pokemon, and the first to appear in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island - the second being Spiritomb, who does not compete. * Tympole is the first contestant to sabotage a challenge. ** However, this was due to Tynamo's influence. ** She also sabotages Clauncher due to Tynamo's influence.